


2021 Prompt Collection

by witchakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Ideas, Bathroom Sex, Blasphemy, Character Death, Coffee Shops, Crying, Dark Magic, Demon Deals, Demons, Dirty Talk, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Fae & Fairies, First Love, Forbidden Love, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Narcissism, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Break Up, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Royalty, Self-Doubt, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Steampunk, VIXXentines 2021, Valentine's Day, Vampires, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakyeon/pseuds/witchakyeon
Summary: A collection of vixx shenanigans to bring in the new year!
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Immortal | Chasang

**Author's Note:**

> "Write" was the first thing I recorded on my list of stuff I want to do more often in the new year. I couldn't find a formal January challenge I liked in the depths of the internet so I decided to follow a list of quote prompts that I got from a buddy. The goal is to write and upload a prompt each day. I want to grow as a writer but I don't want to destroy my brain so we'll see how long I can last until I need a break hahaha if and when things get messy please be kind I am going to do my best but I'm only one bean.
> 
> Please read the notes before you read the chapter! I will only add 2 tags related to each prompt because tags are tedious little things and I have 61 more chapters incoming. The notes will contain proper content warnings if there are any.
> 
> \+ 1. **"Let me take care of you"**  
>  \+ This little fic has: mentions of blood
> 
> Enjoy!

“I’m fine” Sanghyuk winced as blood spilled over his trembling fingers.

“You are _not_ fine, **let me take care of you** ” Hakyeon responded as he followed him into the parlor. The wound wasn’t critical. He could begin healing it if he would stop moving so much.

Sanghyuk’s lips parted to offer another excuse but Hakyeon was one step ahead of him.

“ _Stay_ ” Hakyeon commanded. His dark eyes shimmered, a side effect of using compulsion, and Sanghyuk stopped trying to escape. He couldn’t run now no matter how hard he tried.

The boy was in bad shape. There was a deep laceration across his left eye, and it was clear that the blood vessels had been severed. His bottom lip was also busted. Hakyeon could smell fresh blood on his favorite denim jacket that undoubtedly belonged to an immortal. They would have to burn the article and cleanse the room later.

“How did this happen to you?” Hakyeon asked with a deep frown. Sanghyuk grit his teeth as he touched the tender side of his head and stopped the bleeding. He began to disinfect the wound using manmade medical supplies. It hurt like hell.

“Oh, you know, just your typical _wrong place wrong time_ type of thing.”

“Your retina is detached.”

“What does that mean mister ophthalmologist?”

“It means there is a chance that you may never see out of this eye again if my spell cannot repair it. Surgery cannot mend this degree of damage.”

Sanghyuk stopped making jokes at that revelation. Hakyeon continued his work. He swiftly prepared a salve with items scattered on his desk, garlic, chamomile, aloe, two drops of lavender, three drops of oregano oil. His mortar and pestle clinked away and he scanned the large cabinet in the corner for one more touch: cinnamon. It wasn’t perfect but it would have to do. The boy almost gagged when another scent reached his nostrils. Whatever it was, it had died long ago. The less he knew the better.

Three crystals were placed in his left hand after the dressing was applied. Sanghyuk recognized them as clear quartz, sapphire, and bloodstone. Hakyeon whispered a phrase in a language he couldn’t decipher before turning away.

“Do you by any chance have some morphine?”

Hakyeon gave Sanghyuk a stare so cold he shivered and averted his eyes. The room became very quiet.

“You must stop getting involved with immortal affairs, Sanghyuk, or you are going to get yourself killed. This time you were lucky, next time your enemy may not be kind enough as to have mercy on you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me.”

“That is a phrase only a child would use. You know nothing of the forces you reckon with, _sit down_.”

Sanghyuk obeyed albeit against his will. He felt his temper rise and it was so strong that Hakyeon was able to sense the change in his aura.

“If you won’t turn me someone else will.”

Those words hit like a slap to the face. Hakyeon lit a match and ignited the disposable supplies coated in Sanghyuk’s blood in a small dish. The flames consumed all that they touched and he watched them dance with a distant expression. He then took an unnecessary breath through his nose.

“Yes, I suppose someone else will,” Hakyeon admitted. He sounded far away. “They could also steal your life and drain your corpse in some random alleyway, or force you to act as a feeder for the rest of your days, or worst of all turn you and burn your body to ash for sport before you consume a single drop of blood. Your life is so _precious_ and yet you treat it so _carelessly._ ”

Sanghyuk scoffed. “As if you truly care how _precious_ my life is.”

“I do.”

“If you did you would grant my wish.”

Hakyeon shook his head as he sat beside Sanghyuk on the clawfoot couch in the center of the room and teased the baby hairs on the back of his neck. The boy leaned on the vampire’s shoulder.

“Just because I lost my mortality 300 years ago does not mean I am unable to appreciate the beauty and fragility of human life. I have not yet granted your wish because you are not ready.”

“When will I be ready?” Sanghyuk sounded so, so young. His energy finally settled.

“When you learn that immortality does not mean living without pain or weakness, and that monsters are crueler than human beings. You must first understand the true weight of what you are asking me for.”

Hakyeon turned Sangyuk’s chin up with his fingertips and proceeded to slowly remove the dressing. His eye was healed, only light scars remained. An eyepatch could cover them easily. And his lip was good as new.

“There is nothing I desire more in this world than to become your maker...please allow me the pleasure of such an experience when the time is right. Don’t take that from me. You must learn before you awaken, little cub.”

“I promise to let you do the honors...and I won’t go seeking again.”

“Good.”

The vampire grabbed the boy’s chin and kissed him sincerely.

_“Teach me how to cast a spell”_ Sanghyuk gasped.

_"Only if you say the magic word"_ Hakyeon responded.

_“Please.”_


	2. Alcohol | Kenvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 2. **"You could have died you know.."**  
>  \+ This little fic has: mentions of substance abuse  
> \+ As Kim Wonshik once said: Pain, Pain

“Good-morning” Jaehwan announced his presence unforgivingly.

Wonshik looked at the clock on the wall from his hospital bed. It told him it was half-past four. His head was pounding, even slight turns made him feel dizzy and he hadn’t even attempted to stand. He couldn’t recall how he got there.

“It’s...it’s not morning” he spoke slowly.

“It is for you.”

Jaehwan stood up, walked over, and tossed a tabloid in his lap. _Is VIXX’s Ravi an alcoholic? More details about the CEO’s history with substance abuse and the house party where medics found him unresponsive on page 12._

Wonshik realized a few things as he skimmed through the article. None of them were good. He set the tabloid on the tray next to his bed and carefully said “I can explain this.”

Jaehwan stared at him. He looked exhausted.

“I’m waiting.”

“I fucked up.”

“Do you have any idea how long Hakyeon-Hyung waited for you?”

“No-”

“Two days. He didn’t leave this hospital room for _two days_ because he didn’t want you to be alone when you woke up.”

“What? How long have I been unconscious?”

“Six days. Everyone’s been in to see you at least once. Sanghyuk told me your family came yesterday but they couldn’t bear to see you like this so they left after a few minutes. He stayed until I got here and sent him home. Saying you _fucked up_ is an understatement.”

He was right. Wonshik didn’t need anyone to tell him that he’d hurt the people who cared about him the most and that his careless actions would have further consequences. That much was clear.

“ **You could have died you know..** they said your heart stopped on the way here. But I doubt even death could prevent you from picking up another bottle. God knows I was never enough.”

Wonshik opened his mouth to reply but said nothing. All he could think about was the last time he was in the hospital.

_“Wonshik...I’m not going to sit around waiting for you to kill yourself. You have a problem and you always expect me to clean up after you and deal with your shit. I love you but I’m done making excuses for you.”_

_“I’m getting help, Jae. Everything’s going to be fine.”_

_“I hope that’s true. If you end up in the hospital like this again we’re done.”_

“Don’t.”

Jaehwan grabbed his bag and coat. He walked back over to the bed and set his engagement ring on top of the tabloid before making his way to the exit.

“Jaehwan, please don’t do this. I love you I can change I can figure something out we can figure something out please don’t do this. Put this ring back on. It’s from my mother, it’s from my mother and I gave it to you because it’s a family tradition. This is your ring now. It’s yours. You were so happy when I put it on your finger and asked you to marry me so please just put it back on and stay with me. Don’t walk away from me right now I need you...” Wonshik cried desperately. _“I need you...please stay with me. I love you...I’m sorry..”_

After wiping his cheeks, Jaehwan turned slightly to speak over his shoulder. He said “I’m done trying to save you, baby. The day you put that ring on my finger was the happiest day of my life, and today is the saddest. We promised each other always forever when you were sober but that clearly wasn’t enough because you still lost me in the end. If you aren’t careful you might lose someone else. Goodbye, Wonshik. Please take care of yourself,” and the door to the room clicked shut behind him.


	3. Eight Years | Leobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 3. **"No one needs me." "Everyone needs you."**

Hongbin was tired.

The year was good until it wasn’t: past wounds resurfaced to test him once more, there had been countless misunderstandings, and in the end, he made the most painful decision of his life. He left his group.

_Was he forced to leave? Why didn’t his company do more to protect him? Where was he mentally? What happens next? How can vixx go on without him?_ Everyone had questions, everyone wanted to know. Hongbin couldn’t blame them. If he was an outsider looking in, he would want to know as well. But he was on the inside looking out. He desired nothing more than peace.

He was surprised that Taekwoon was the first to reach out. His Hyung didn’t ask how he was doing or what happened, only if he wanted to get coffee in a quieter part of the city away from all the press. And Hongbin said yes, of course.

That’s how he landed here, in a small, dimly-lit cafe, sharing warm drinks with one of his best friends. The owners had seated them in a room upstairs where they could have some privacy. They were grateful.

Silence was Taekwoon’s preferred method of living. The only thing he did loudly was sing, and anxiety followed him even onto the stage. He spoke softly between numbers and everyone would tease him for it, but that’s just the way he lived. His words held more weight because he often saved them. Hongbin respected that.

Taekwoon’s phone illuminated with an incoming call. He silenced it and turned the item face-down.

“Aren’t you going to get that? It could be important.”

In Hongbin’s peripheral vision, the man shook his head. They were watching snow fall over the road two stories down. As if on cue, they lifted their cups to take a long sip. Neither spoke another word until they got started on seconds.

“We don’t hate you. We just want you to be happy, Hongbin-ah.” Taekwoon’s voice was overflowing with sincerity.

“I walked away from our group.”

“You have selflessly given some of the most valuable years of your life to our group. It is time to make choices for yourself.”

Handwritten letters from the other members were burning a hole in Hongbin’s coat pocket. Taekwoon had written one as well. He was anxious to read them.

“I suppose you’re right.”

“You _suppose?"_

Hongbin nodded.

“The only reason I got in was my appearance. I worked hard to be more than a visual, but the company still held me back. Everyone grew steadily, even Sanghyuk, yet they kept me in the same spot for so many years. You all will get along just fine without me.”

“Don’t speak as if you aren’t part of us. I won’t have that.”

Hongbin smiled sadly. He thought it was nice that Taekwoon still tried to make him feel better.

“ **No one needs me.** ”

“ **Everyone needs you.** ”

“That’s not true..” Hongbin mumbled.

“You are a fool. Your presence cannot be replaced, Hongbin. No one will ever fill the void you are leaving behind. Every moment we spend on stage we will think of you, every hour we spend rehearsing we will think of you, every time we see red beans or tomatoes or hyacinth flowers or a basketball or our fans we will think of you. We will never forget you or stop loving you. Yes, you walked away, but that doesn’t mean our love for you has faltered. That doesn’t mean you’re a bad person.”

As hard as he tried not to, Hongbin cried. It was more of a sob, really, and Taekwoon remained with him from beginning to end.

They didn’t exchange words during the ride back home. Hongbin was busy absorbing all that had been said to him, and Taekwoon had no more to say. The silence was gentle, like the snow falling around them.

Upon delivering Hongbin to his apartment, Taekwoon tugged his mask down just enough to expose his face and leave a kiss on his cheek.

“Hyung, can you stay? Please?”

“I cannot, I have a shift in the morning.”

“Oh, okay. That’s fine.” Hongbin’s eyes fell to the floor. He sounded disappointed.

“When you have your first vacation I’ll stay. Read those letters before you begin serving our country.”

Hongbin looked up with hope in his eyes. He squeezed Taekwoon’s hand before letting go so he could depart.

“Hongbin.”

“Yes?”

“You were enough.”


	4. Resemble | Chabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 4. **"Excuse you!"**  
> 

_" **Excuse you!** "_

Hakyeon stopped and turned to face the owner of the voice that had called out to him. They wore an expression that indicated he had offered some form of offense. He began to speak, to apologize with sincerity for his mistake, but the words got stuck in his throat.

He was looking into the eyes of the man he once loved, but his recognition was not mutual. It simply couldn’t be reality. He must have been in a dream. Or a nightmare. Possibly both.

“Are you going to apologize for bumping into me, or are you going to stand there with your mouth agape like a fool?”

That tone, the cheek, and the attitude, even the hand propped upon that hip furthered the notion that they were someone he used to know. He was not mistaken, but he was very confused.

_“Sorry...”_ Hakyeon whispered as if he had seen a ghost. The person scoffed and continued on their way. He watched them walk a few steps before his brain realized what that meant.

“Wait! Please I...I apologize, what I did was very impolite. You resemble someone of my past and it is rather baffling. It was not my intention to disturb you.” Hakyeon rambled once he caught up to them. They slowed and came to a stop.

“I resemble someone of your past?”

“Yes.”

“And, what were they to you?”

“My lover. They passed several years ago...”

They looked to him with sensitivity. Not pity, the way so many others had, just raw vulnerability. It made his heart tremble.

“Come along, I will treat you to tea.”

“Oh, no, that is not necessary. You are too kind-”

“It must be difficult having to see the face of one you lost so suddenly, yes?”

Hakyeon let his guard down. “Very much so,” he responded. “But you owe me nothing. I was the one who ran into you.”

The person grabbed his hand and pulled him south, into the heart of town. It was just as warm as he remembered.

“Fate is a strange thing, do not question her or the way she moves. What do they call you?”

“Hakyeon.”

“I am Hyacinth. What did they call your lover?”

Hakyeon smiled to himself because his lover had adored hyacinth flowers. It truly was them, just living a different life. Fate _was_ a strange thing.

“Their name was Hongbin.”


	5. Red | Hyuken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 5. **"Hands off!"**

Jaehwan turned to Sanghyuk once they arrived at his door. He teased his fingers and smiled when he took his hand, intertwining them once more. He was so _happy._

“Thank you for walking me home, I had a marvelous time tonight.”

“Thank you for taking time out of your evening for me.”

“Oh, you don’t have to thank me for that…”

“Actually, I do. I understand how busy you are between work and class. It was my pleasure to accompany someone as lovely as yourself.”

_“Stop it,_ you’re making me blush!”

“You look just as cute with red in your cheeks.”

The tips of Jaehwan’s ears twitched to indicate joy. He unconsciously moved to cover them with his curls, but Sanghyuk stopped him. The warmth in his face spread up to his ears and down to his neck. He was so flushed that he likely resembled a rose.

Enchantment was an unfamiliar feeling for both of them. While Jaehwan took one step to the side each time it approached, Sanghyuk welcomed it with open arms. The date would not have occurred at all if it weren’t for Sanghyuk’s zeal. If Jaehwan had gotten his way, the two would still be staring at each other across the library during study hall, never to speak or kiss or touch.

Thank _God_ he hadn’t gotten his way.

Sanghyuk used the hand cupping Jaehwan’s cheek to guide their lips closer together. Jaehwan nodded, twice, and then they were kissing. It was a sweet, innocent little thing, but it lit a spark under them. When they pulled apart, Jaehwan was the one to re-establish the connection. His anxieties and fears fell silent as the distance between their bodies disappeared.

_‘If he squeezes my waist I’m done for…’_

Sanghyuk squeezed Jaehwan’s waist with his large hands and he sighed into his mouth.

_‘I’m doomed…’_

As things often did, the kiss deepened. Both forgot the fact that they were displaying affection in a public hallway, and Jaehwan had taken to inconsistent moans to express his desire. What would happen next remained unknown. They couldn’t separate for the night under those conditions, no, there had to be something more waiting for them. If only Jaehwan could invite Sanghyuk inside, or they could find a vacant motel room, or they could travel to Sanghyuk’s apartment. The car wasn’t ideal, but it could serve its purpose well enough. Or...Maybe...

The door to Jaehwan’s apartment flew open in a rush, and Hakyeon yelled “ **Hands off!** ” so vigorously that the two jumped apart in fear. Jaehwan frowned.

_“Yeonie! You’re being rude!”_ Jaehwan complained.

“Say goodnight” Hakyeon responded.

“Just how long were you standing there, anyway? Were you watching us through the peephole the entire time?!”

“Say. Goodnight.” Hakyeon repeated, more to Sanghyuk since Jaehwan hadn’t listened.

The boy’s rising temper was pacified with another kiss, and the pair whispered together for a short while before he went inside as instructed.

“Hey, kid.” Sanghyuk looked back. “Are you free at noon tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“My little brother has a lecture until ten after. Pick him up and take him somewhere nice for lunch.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with that?” Sanghyuk questioned.

“Don’t be late,” Hakyeon replied.

Jaehwan squealed and ran off to prepare an outfit, carelessly exposing the fact that he’d been eavesdropping, and Hakyeon shared a smile with Sanghyuk before shutting the door.


	6. Surrender | Chabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 6. **"Forget the bed...let’s do it right here"**  
>  \+ This little fic has: BDSM elements, choking  
> \+ I made it 5 prompts without smut and then proceeded to fall down the rabbit hole. I am disappointed but never surprised.

Hongbin put the finishing touches on his hair before leaning away from the mirror. It had taken an hour to get his curls just right, and he was finally done. All he had to do was get dressed and be on his way.

The bathroom door opened and Hakyeon entered. Hongbin almost choked on his spit when he noticed that he was completely naked.

“Hakyeon? Are you okay?” Hongbin asked with a slight tremble in his voice. He struggled to keep his eyes above Hakyeon’s waist as he walked over and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Mmm...let’s mess around, baby.”

Hakyeon pushed his hands under Hongbin’s t-shirt, scratching his abs and biting at his earlobe.

“I can’t...” Hongbin said.

_“You can..._ " Hakyeon whispered. He pressed himself against the younger male and Hongbin bit his lip when he felt how hard he was.

“I have to get ready to go-”

“You can play with me before you go.”

“We should move to the bed.”

“ **Forget the bed...let’s do it right here** ” Hakyeon reached down into Hongbin’s sweatpants to stroke his growing arousal, kissing his neck as he moaned under the attention. Hongbin had time to waste, they could play a bit before he left.

Once Hongbin gave his approval, Hakyeon turned him around and sat him on the edge of the counter. Those sweatpants soon came off and so did the t-shirt. Hongbin melted in the older male’s arms as he kissed him senseless and grabbed two handfuls of his ass when he began stroking their cocks in unison.

Hongbin sometimes wondered if he was seeing a different person when he looked at his lover. Hakyeon’s eyes changed often to reflect his mood, and at times they were unrecognizable. It was like a different soul had possessed his body for a brief spell, but it wasn’t forced. Whatever change occurred in Hakyeon, whether it was simply giving into temptation or his most raw emotions, Hongbin knew he surrendered willingly.

Just as Hongbin was surrendering to Hakyeon, Hakyeon was surrendering to something more powerful than both of them. They were falling and getting lost in each other so quickly that nothing else mattered.

“Do you want to take me or do you want to be taken, love?”

“I...I don’t know..” Hongbin spoke as if he was in a trance. He couldn’t think straight. The friction of their cocks rubbing together and Hakyeon’s lips on his neck were too distracting. His self-control was slipping. He didn’t know what he wanted, only that he wanted him.

“Yes, you do. You know _exactly_ what you want, you’re just holding back because that’s what the world has taught you to believe is appropriate. I want you to do whatever you feel like doing, even if it’s wrong.”

Those words flipped a switch in Hongbin’s brain. He moved fast, grabbing his lover and changing their positions so he was bent over the counter. Hakyeon smiled as he arched against him.

“Good boy. If you wanna fuck me, you have to get me ready first.”

Hongbin massaged Hakyeon’s entrance with his fingers before slipping two inside. He held his lover steady as he opened him up, controlling himself just enough to avoid making him uncomfortable. As he adjusted he went faster, harder. He soon replaced his fingers with something more meaningful without warning, causing them both to cry out.

The lube made the slide easy. Hongbin gripped Hakyeon’s hips as he watched his cock move in and out of him, groaning when he clenched around him. They hadn’t done this in a while. He forgot how good it felt.

“Get your leg up,” Hongbin ordered.

Hakyeon brought one of his legs onto the countertop, moaning loudly as the surface trembled from the strength of Hongbin’s thrusts. He was suddenly yanked up by his hair and grabbed by the neck at the same time.

“Is this what you wanted? For me to get rough with you?” Hongbin asked, thrusting harder as Hakyeon stared at him in the mirror.

_“Yeah..”_

“Yeah?”

Hakyeon nodded as best he could.

“Look at yourself while I fuck you, look at how _good_ you take it. You’re so pretty, baby. Everyone wants you, hell, you probably want yourself that’s how fucking good you look,” Hongbin rambled. “You’re a narcissist but you always try to hide it. You can’t hide that shit from me, Hakyeon.”

“No, I-I’m not-” Hakyeon began only to be cut off by Hongbin squeezing his throat.

_"Don't. Fucking. Lie. To._ _Me._ " Hongbin emphasized each word with a thrust. He released Hakyeon’s neck when he felt saliva spill over his hand.

_“I am..._ " Hakyeon rasped.

“What?”

“I am, I’m a narcissist.”

“Oh, baby. I knew that already. Are you admitting it to yourself for the first time?”

“Mhm...”

“Get your other leg up there.”

Hongbin turned Hakyeon’s head, rewarding him with a sloppy kiss when he obeyed. He held him like that for a while and stared as his face contorted and he moaned incoherently.

He didn’t think about anything except fucking his lover. If he wanted to bite, he did, if he wanted to praise him, he did, if he wanted to choke him, he did, if he wanted to smack his cheek, he did. Hongbin gave in to his instincts the moment he felt an urge, just as Hakyeon wanted him to.

“You think the world revolves around you, don’t you baby?” Hongbin questioned.

_“I do.._ ” Hakyeon panted.

“You think you’re the most attractive person in the world? You think you’re hot? Hm?” Hongbin kissed the side of his face.

“Yes _fuck_ I’m so hot..” Hakyeon whined. He stared at himself in the mirror like he was fascinated with his existence, and when he moved to stroke his cock Hongbin allowed it. That’s exactly how he wanted him to get off.

They came undone in succession. Hongbin was first, singing his lover’s name so passionately that Hakyeon fell over the edge dramatically only a few seconds after. The bathroom counter was covered in sweat and semen, and the mirror was as well. Hongbin bit his lip as he watched his come drip out of Hakyeon’s ass and gave him a good smack just because he could.

“Hongbin,” Hakyeon called once they got into the bath. Hongbin guided his chin up so they made eye contact.

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about your hair.”

“I can just pull it into a bun, it’s okay,” Hongbin chuckled.

“Okay. And I am a bit of a narcissist, I wasn’t just saying that because I got caught up in the moment or something. I like how I look and I do experience attraction to myself from time to time. I know it’s weird and possibly kind of disturbing, but it’s the truth.”

“If I was disturbed by it we wouldn’t be together.”

“You really don’t mind?”

“Nope. As long as you don’t spiral out of control, there’s nothing for me to mind-”

_“I adore you,_ ” Hakyeon mumbled as he kissed Hongbin deeply.


	7. Lose | Haken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 7. **"Don't do this, please"**  
>  \+ For those of us that feel like we always come second.

Jaehwan opened the door to a red phone booth and stepped inside, pulling it shut behind him. He slipped a coin into an opening at the top of the box and grabbed the telephone. Faces passed outside as he dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for its owner to greet him. He had to dial three more times to get an answer.

_“...you better not spill that wine on my couch! Hello?"_ The voice crackled over the line.

“Hakyeon, it’s me.”

_“Jaehwan?”_

“Mhm...”

_“The connection is scratchy, where are you?”_

“Um...I’m in a phone booth.”

_“At this hour? Have you gone completely mad?”_

He smiled at that question and the memories that accompanied it. They used to be so affectionate towards each other.

“Only God knows.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Jaehwan nervously asked “How have you been lately?”

_“Jaehwan...you can’t keep calling me.”_

“I know, but-”

_“I don’t want to speak with you. If I weren’t drunk, I wouldn’t have answered the phone in the first place.”_

“I-I know, but-”

_“Do you not understand what happened when our relationship failed? Do you still believe my ignoring you to focus on him was coincidental or just bad timing?”_

“No, I...I understand perfectly,” Jaehwan responded with a sad smile. He didn’t attempt to hide the emotion in his voice or the effect his tears were having on him. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

_“Go ahead.”_

“Do you miss me at all?”

_“No, I don’t.”_

“Did you...did you ever really love me?”

_“Yes. Every time I told you how much I cared, I meant it.”_

“But you don’t love me anymore.”

_‘You have thirty seconds remaining, please insert another coin to continue your call.’_

Jaehwan quickly pulled another coin from his pocket and fed it to the machine.

_“No, I don’t love you anymore. Go home.”_

“I still love you. Even though you were dishonest and made me wait all that time while you were with him I never stopped loving you.”

_“Whatever concept you still hold is false, Jaehwan. You don’t love me, you just love the idea of me. Let me go.”_

“I can’t lose anyone else. **Don’t do this, please**..” Jaehwan whispered as the line went dead.

_‘Your call has ended. If you would like to make another call, please insert one coin.’_


	8. Wisteria | Keo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 8. **"Please hold me"**  
>  \+ This little fic has: mentions of blood, character death  
> \+ Demon slayer keo with a side of they/them Taekwoon and all types of pain because I recently finished ds and I enjoy making myself weep.

_“Taekwoon!”_ Jaehwan screamed in horror. The demon slayer stumbled forward and blood spilled out from the center of their abdomen. The creature snapped their blade in two, retracting a fist from their flesh and tasting some of the blood.

They had managed to penetrate the demon’s heart as intended. Although their sword could no longer be used as a weapon, the poison would soon go into effect. The creature would move slower and slower until its heart eventually collapsed. Their mission was complete.

Taekwoon swayed on their feet. The demon moved to deliver a finishing blow, but it was suddenly dragged away by chains around its neck. It cried out in pain as the metal burned its skin. Hongbin swung its body through one of the nearby homes and chased after it with madness in his eyes.

Jaehwan was there to catch them when they fell. He quickly transported them away from the fight with assistance from a lower rank demon slayer, and he sent them to assist Hongbin once they were no longer a burden.

“You idiot, you absolute _fool_. You got yourself into another mess, and you made me cry again! God _damn_ you!” Jaehwan wailed as he snatched medical supplies from his apprentice. He had to stop the bleeding, Taekwoon was losing too much blood.

“Jaehwan...I had no choice...” Taekwoon panted softly.

“You are wrong! You _always_ have a choice, and you chose pain! You constantly throw yourself in front of weaker corps members without considering your own safety! You are foolish and irrational and your heart is too big for your own good! _Give me more bandages before I slap you, Sanghyuk!"_

“Your master’s words are not genuine, child. Death has darkened his heart...and fear has destroyed his patience. Please forgive him.”

Sanghyuk nodded to express that he understood as tears clouded his vision. Taekwoon’s heart ached at seeing such a young fighter. The boy could not have been more than sixteen. He should be living a normal, happy life, not learning how to slay man-eating demons.

“Stop making fruitless conversation. Save your energy.”

“I am dying...”

“You are _not_ dying.”

Taekwoon grabbed Jaehwan’s wrist with what little strength they had left. His frantic movements ceased and he looked down at his hands. They were tainted with blood. He slowly came to realize that he could not save the demon slayer from their fate.

“ **Please hold me**...” Taekwoon whispered as tears filled their eyes.

Sanghyuk corrected their kimono with trembling fingers, and Jaehwan pulled Taekwoon into his lap as gently as he could.

“I am...so proud of you...” Jaehwan sobbed softly. He pushed a strand of black hair behind their ear and held them tight. “Y-you rescued so many villagers...and you risked your life so that demon would not harm anyone else. Thank you for letting me love you and fight alongside you.”

“Jaehwan...”

“Yes?”

“Promise me...that you will smile again...”

Wonshik approached the heartbreaking scene in silence from the shadows, and Hongbin’s footsteps echoed on the stone path as he sprinted to where his brother was slowly fading.

“Who will I smile for if not you?”

“Our family...needs your joy...it is contagious and it is healing. Promise me...that you will smile again...” Taekwoon closed their eyes as Jaehwan intertwined their fingers and held them over his heart. _“Please...”_

_“I promise you that I will smile again.”_

Jaehwan spoke to Taekwoon in his softest voice under the moonlight until they peacefully passed on.

Hongbin dropped his chains and fell to his knees in despair as he accepted that they were gone. First, it was Hakyeon, and now Taekwoon. The demons had taken two of his brothers from him without warning, and they were the strongest fighters he had ever known. The pain was so intense that he could hardly breathe.

Hongbin reached out to grab the broken butterfly clip that had fallen from his brother's hair and sobbed as he clutched it to his chest.

_‘Taekwoon, Hongbin, come and sit here. Listen closely to what I am about to say. You two are brothers, which makes you family. You must protect each other with your lives. There is a chance that you will encounter souls you love so deeply that they will become part of your family as you grow up. You must protect them, too. Defend what is precious to you with everything you have. It is the responsibility of the strong to protect those that are weaker than them. Promise your mother that you will do this.’_

_‘We promise!’_


	9. Dusk | Kenbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 9. **"You are a liar"**  
>  \+ This little fic has: monster-fucking (finally).

“Were you just masturbating?” Hongbin asked.

“Of course not,” Jaehwan replied as he watched television.

He could smell his arousal the moment he walked into the living area. The scent was so strong that it made his cock twitch. But of course, Jaehwan was playing the fool again. He often did this when he wanted sexual attention, which was ironic.

Hongbin walked over and shut the television off, much to Jaehwan’s offense.

“Hey! I was watching that!” Jaehwan complained. His magic began to flow out of him and elevate his body temperature in a display of anger. Hongbin said nothing.

“What the fuck is your deal?” Jaehwan growled.

“ **You are a liar** ,” Hongbin admitted simply.

Jaehwan pushed the couch back as he stood, inadvertently shattering a vase full of violets. The light in the room had been consumed by his darkness, but even then Hongbin did not waver. He was not afraid.

“ _Kiss my ass,_ ” Jaehwan spat. Hongbin smiled at him before turning and walking to their bedroom. Jaehwan was dragged along by his magic and fought the restraints that soon bound him to their bed.

Hongbin wasted no time being gentle. Jaehwan’s clothes were gone with one motion of his hand, and he tightened the restraints each time he pulled against them. The vines had thorns. He knew they hurt, but he did not care. His partner could take it.

He stared into Jaehwan’s two-colored eyes as he sat between his bare, slender legs. They were clouded with desire and rage. He felt these things so deeply that his magic was behaving abnormally, like a caged animal lashing out. The other life forms in their home slowly withered and perished, and his skin was so hot that it stung when Hongbin smoothed a hand up his thigh.

Rather than calming the fae with his words, Hongbin leaned down and pressed a kiss to the base of his shaft. He trailed his lips higher and higher, slowly, and lapped up the mess covering his skin. Jaehwan’s elegant eyes began to soften, and his malice weakened until it disappeared altogether. Hongbin took hold of his large cock with both of his small hands and kissed the tip before taking it into his mouth and sucking softly.

Jaehwan sighed in pleasure. Hongbin slowly worked on him, pushing his long hair behind his pointed ears so it would stay out of the way. He relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed him down to the base. The fae sang loudly as flowers bloomed on the plants he killed. They regained life faster than they had lost it. Hongbin choked, easing himself off and giving Jaehwan a few hard strokes.

The vines slowly retreated as he continued. Jaehwan remained still as long as he could. When his patience faded, he sat up and ran his fingers through Hongbin’s luscious hair. His chin was coated in spit and fluid, and his dark eyes were filled with shameless lust. The yearning between the two creatures was quite explicit.

Jaehwan reached to trace the ink permanently living on Hongbin’s skin after undressing him. The symbols and circles told tales of his magical journey, of his rise in rank, of his dance with forbidden elements. They covered his back and arms like a blanket, and he often kept them hidden. Few things aroused the fae more than seeing them. Public sex came very close, but it would never cross the line.

“You are _dripping,_ ” Hongbin groaned as Jaehwan sank on his neglected cock. He was coated in the milky fluid escaping his partner’s core before he even reached the bottom.

“I have been w-waiting all d-d-day for this,” Jaehwan whimpered, bouncing sharply in Hongbin’s lap.

“You could have just told me you wanted to have sex.”

“S-shut up...”

“Why do you always play coy when you become aroused?”

The question got lost in the heat of the moment. Centuries of history lived between them, and that was one mystery they might never find an answer to. Jaehwan rode Hongbin as if his life was dependent on it, and the walls of their home trembled as they made love until nightfall.


	10. Explicit | Kenvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 10. **"I dare you"**  
>  \+ This little fic has: public sex  
> \+ We finally reached chapter ten! Thank you for reading, sharing, commenting, leaving kudos, etc. This one is for my muse.

“ **I dare you**.”

Wonshik raised an eyebrow at Jaehwan. He couldn’t be serious.

“You’re kidding.”

“Are you implying that you _don’t_ want to fuck me at this picnic table?” Jaehwan asked before finishing the rest of his water.

“Jaehwan, we’re in public. Someone could see us.”

“I hope someone _does_ see us. Good for them!”

“Do you have _any_ idea what you’re saying?”

“I have an idea of where I want your cock, and I know how we can do it without getting into trouble,” Jaehwan grinned.

“No underwear?” Wonshik questioned as he pushed inside of Jaehwan slowly. He kept his eyes up to watch for others on the path for their morning exercise, but he couldn’t resist the urge to glance at the curves of Jaehwan’s ass once or twice. His black sweatpants were bunched around the top of his thighs, and he took every inch of Wonshik’s cock with ease.

“I left them in the car...” Jaehwan hummed, arching his back out of instinct. Wonshik quickly corrected his posture. They had to stay close so there was less chance of someone seeing what they were doing.

Wonshik positioned one hand on Jaehwan’s hip and the other in his lap. He teased his cock through the soft fabric covering his skin and shushed him when he moaned a little too loudly.

“I need you to keep your voice down, pretty boy. Understand?” Wonshik whispered in Jaehwan’s ear as he began to move his hips in a slow rhythm.

“M-mhm...” Jaehwan’s eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“If you stay quiet...I’ll keep fucking you like this,” Wonshik pushed his basketball shorts down his legs a bit more and leaned Jaehwan to the side to get a better angle. “That’s what you want, right? For me to keep giving you my cock in the middle of this forest preserve where anyone could see us until you come?”

“ _Oh fuck yes_ ” Jaehwan gasped, gripping the picnic table and lifting his feet to set them on the bench. They suddenly stopped. Wonshik pulled his t-shirt down to cover his abs, and Jaehwan sat straight again before pretending to show Wonshik something on his phone. Two women jogged by several feet away, and then a man with a dog. They waited thirty seconds before resuming their task.

“I hope no one else passes.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not stopping again,” Wonshik groaned.

“You’re a big boy now, huh?” Jaehwan chuckled. His laughter soon faded to an incoherent sound of pleasure as Wonshik dug his blunt nails into his soft skin and fucked him like he meant it.

They wouldn’t last much longer. They were already hot and sweaty from their run, especially Jaehwan considering he hadn’t worn anything under his pants, and the thrill of what they were doing had their hearts racing with adrenaline. It didn’t matter if someone saw them anymore. They were going to reach their end no matter what.

“I want to see those pretty little lips of yours wrapped around my cock the second we get home.”

“I don’t wanna wait until we g-get home...”

“I didn’t ask what you wanted.”

“Mmmm...fine..” Jaehwan mumbled, leaning forward on the picnic table. “ _Oh_...that f-feels so good, harder baby fuck me harder.”

“You want me to fuck you harder?”

“I want you to fuck me harder.”

Wonshik did as he was instructed. Jaehwan’s legs soon began to tremble, and he moaned obscenely as he came untouched a few moments later. Wonshik rammed into that heat harder and harder until the tightening of Jaehwan’s walls drove him over the edge. He bit his shoulder as he filled him, and Jaehwan smiled in satisfaction at having gotten what he wanted the way he always did.


	11. Moonlight | Wontaek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 11. **"Royal balls are such a bore, aren't they?"**  
>  \+ This one is _also _for my muse.__

“ **Royal balls are such a bore, aren’t they?** ”

Taekwoon’s eyes surveyed the room. His parents were shamelessly boasting their accomplishments to the monarchs of a nearby kingdom. Someone’s younger guests were playing tag between the dinner tables. The dance floor was packed with royals of all ages, and the constant buzz of chatter would not let him forget where he was.

“I fail to grasp how one could truly enjoy an event like this. From beginning to end, balls are such _tedious_ things,” Taekwoon sighed.

“More wine, Your Highness?” A server inquired.

“Not for me, thank you. Tell me, why does that face of yours lack a dull expression if you are not entertained?”

Wonshik smiled. “Because I do not lack entertainment, my prince. I am speaking to you, and that is all the pleasure one needs.”

“My sense of humor is cynical at best, so what exactly is maintaining your attention?”

“ _Your presence is reason enough_.”

Taekwoon and Wonshik stared into each other’s eyes for several moments longer than necessary before looking away. To both their surprise, an orchestration of Taekwoon’s favorite piece soon reached their ears. _Clair de Lune._ He turned to face Wonshik with a knowing expression. The chance that anyone else would have requested the piece was slim, simply because no other soul was close enough to the prince to comprehend how much joy it brought him. Not even his maids.

“My prince, may I have this dance?”

“The king will be offended that you have not gone by to discuss politics with him for several numbers.”

“The queen will chastise you for not socializing with any of the fair young maidens dressed in your honor.”

Taekwoon smiled, and Wonshik returned the display as they made their way to the dance floor.

“Yes, my guardian, you may.”


	12. Blasphemy | Neo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 12. **"I am a sinner"**

“One of the altar boys confessed that he noticed you wandering around after hours yesterday.”

Hakyeon’s smile fell. She stopped watering the various potted plants scattered throughout the priest’s office and straightened her spine.

“What else did he tell you?” She asked.

“Nothing significant, but the claw marks I found on the altar this morning expose the truth plain as day.”

“It was consensual-”

Taekwoon slammed a hand on his desk, causing her to jump in response. “Do not _dare_ to waste my time with such nonsense.”

Hakyeon took a deep breath.

“I will correct this.”

“Scattering what remains of the boy’s memories of his night with you will correct nothing. We both know this is not the last time you will prey on the innocent. And this is all because you cannot resist temptation. I should dispose of you at once.”

She slowly walked over to his desk and set the plastic watering can on the edge. Her nimble fingers massaged his shoulders as she stood behind his chair.

“You wish to get rid of me?” Hakyeon whispered in his ear.

“On occasion,” Taekwoon replied, eyes on a document about renovating the schoolhouse building. “Unfortunately, I am stuck with you. I have no intention of selling my soul because I could not maintain my end of a deal with a demon.”

Hakyeon chuckled as she pulled away. She suddenly emerged between his legs, blinking up at him with wide eyes as she teased his zipper. His dress pants were tight.

“I find our circumstances to be _anything_ but unfortunate. This church is protected from creatures of my kind and the like, and I have an unlimited food supply. Our contract is fair.”

“There are other demons in this world.”

“You are blessed to have me.”

“Do not attempt to make me laugh.”

“Finding a new altar boy is a simple task for someone at your level, and there is no need to pretend that you are not attracted to me.”

Taekwoon scoffed. Hakyeon smiled warmly at him.

“The knowledge that I fucked an innocent in God’s House has your body burning with desire. You do not want me to disappear, Father, you want me to please you.”

“You do not need those eyeglasses.”

“They look lovely on me.”

Taekwoon set the document on his desk and grabbed Hakyeon’s hair as her cold lips touched his warm skin. Her tail wound itself around his wrist like a snake, and he watched as her horns revealed themselves.

“ **I am a sinner** ,” Taekwoon admitted through a sigh, much to Hakyeon’s satisfaction.

“ _Yes, you are_.”


	13. Daydream | Chasang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 13. **"We could get arrested for this!"**  
>  \+ I went into detail about [[these]](https://pin.it/1q3IoWd) [[things]](https://pin.it/2Hzu2iF), but seeing is believing and I believe everyone should see the outfit that inspired this steampunk chasang.

“The boy stays, end of story.”

“This is absolutely _ridiculous_.”

“Let’s put it to a vote.”

“There are too many risks associated with the marked ones. They will come for him, if not now, then soon. Let us rid ourselves of him while we still can.”

“I think we should return him to Elysium. We’ll turn a profit, enough for us to purchase decent equipment.”

“What’s wrong with the equipment we have now?”

A moment of silence.

“It is junk.”

“Well, that’s just _rude_.”

“He’s right. Even with our level of skill, scraps can only get us so far. And scavenging is exhausting.”

“Not to mention dangerous. Are we all in agreement?”

“Of course! We’ll make him one of us!” “Abandon him at the next fuel station.” “Turn back at once.” “Gather intel and then ditch him.”

“The boy stays.”

“Under what conditions-”

“Whatever conditions I find suitable. I am the leader of this house, and unless anyone would like to challenge my authority, I suggest you all back down.”

“ **We could get arrested for this** **!** ”

“And it would not be the first time one of us has gotten arrested for something.”

Sanghyuk fell into the room as the house jolted forward. There were clocks and antiques on every surface, the ceiling, the walls, some were even embedded within the floor. Everything moved at its own tempo. It was as if the house was _alive_.

He caught a glimpse of a journal covered in small, colorful trinkets, gears, charms, and the like. There was also a very dirty rag doll bunny on a nearby shelf. He almost reached out to touch it, but a shadow moved in his peripheral vision. Electricity crackled in his calloused palms as a warning. The moment the hand of a stranger grabbed his arm, he released it.

The two almost started going on at each other’s throats before they were pulled up apart by some unseen force.

“Honestly...” Footsteps echoed on the spiral staircase in the corner of the tall room. The owner snapped their compass shut with a sigh, holding one hand in the air as they approached. “What am I going to do with the lot of you?”

“He electrocuted me!”

“You grabbed him without explanation, Wonshik, what did you expect?”

“I find myself wondering the same.”

“He seldom thinks before he acts.”

“Dumbass.”

“Shut up, Hongbin! You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“ _Enough_.”

Sanghyuk remained silent. He was far too consumed with taking in the one who called themself the leader of the house. Their worn mahogany boots gave way to a pair of black mesh stockings that ended with a bow in the middle of their thigh. The base of their dress was made of cloth, cotton, probably, and the skirt was pinned above one leg to expose the skin there. The second layer was a single piece crafted completely of leather: two straps leading down to a specialized corset, a thick belt with a pocket for a compass, a standard belt hanging loosely from their hip, and a full skirt. The entire outfit was decorated with brass trinkets and chains. They appeared ready to kick a person’s ass if necessary.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that staring at strangers is rude?”

After looking around, Sanghyuk deduced that they were speaking to him.

“You rescued me, you are not a stranger.”

They smiled at him with soft, gentle eyes, and he noticed small birthmarks on their neck and ears as their hair was done up. Sanghyuk didn’t know what struck him the hardest: their face, the affection in their voice, or their sense of fashion. Maybe it was how effortlessly they yielded authority.

Upon their approach, his eyes lingered at their breasts for a while. They flicked his forehead before gently investigating the numbers on the side of his neck.

“I am going to give Sanghyuk a tour of the house. Taekwoon, Jaehwan, get us back on course. Wonshik and Hongbin, if you test me during this storm you will _both_ be scrubbing the floors.”

“Hakyeon, where should I turn us?” Jaehwan asked.

“Northeast,” Hakyeon replied before taking Sanghyuk’s hand. “Come along, let us find something to cover your identification number.”

“Um...how long can I stay?”

“Keep those eyes on my face and do your share of work to support and maintain the house, and you can stay as long as you like. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Hakyeon pushed open a set of double doors and Sanghyuk gasped in surprise.

“ _Welcome to Daydream_.”


	14. Sunflower | Hyukbin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 14. **"No can do."**

Hongbin looked down at his uniform. He was soaked in coffee from the chest down, and since he was running late that morning he’d forgotten to bring spare clothes. His outfit was ruined.

“I’m so sorry.”

He felt tears well up in his eyes and shoved past his coworker as he made his way to the roof. He needed air.

As he sat alone in the cold, Hongbin tried to calm himself. His cat had passed two days ago, and he could only afford that many days off of work. The last thing he wanted to do was serve drinks and clean tables all day, but he didn’t have much choice. He wasn’t a little kid anymore.

He didn’t notice his coworker until they were gently shaking his shoulder.

_“What?”_

“I said, it’s too cold for you to be out here in those wet clothes. You should come inside.”

“I don’t have anything else to wear. Just...leave me alone, I’ll come back in when I’m ready,” Hongbin mumbled. He couldn’t feel his fingers. At that rate, he would certainly catch a cold.

He glanced over as his coworker sat beside him and sighed. “I told you to leave me alone.”

“ **No can do.** If I left you on this roof to freeze I’d never forgive myself, especially after I made such a foolish mistake.”

“Fine.”

They sat together in silence for a little while. Hongbin didn’t exactly enjoy it, but he didn’t hate it either. He could only think about getting back to work. The cafe had to be open by the end of the hour.

“I have dry clothes you can wear for the day.”

“Is that supposed to be a peace offering?”

They laughed. He enjoyed the sound of it.

“Something like that. Come on, let’s get you changed and finish opening.”

Hongbin realized that he didn’t know his coworker’s name as he followed them into the building. He wanted to ask, considering he’d be wearing their clothes and everything.

“Um...are you new?”

“Yes, I started two days ago. My name is Sanghyuk, but you can call me Hyuk if you’d prefer.”

“ _Hyuk_.”

“That’s me.” Sanghyuk grinned. “I know your name is Hongbin, our manager told me during my training. Clothes are in my locker, take as long as you need to get changed. And I’m sorry again for what happened.”

“Thank you,” Hongbin spoke softly. He watched Sanghyuk return to the main floor and teased his bottom lip with his teeth.

He liked the new person. He liked them very much.


	15. Memoria | Chabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 15. **"I'm not crying. I don't cry."**

_“Achoo!”_

Hongbin squinted at the light as Hakyeon lowered the towel on top of his head and dried the sides of his neck. He could tell that the older male was less upset than when he found him on his doorstep. That was a good sign.

“I hope you don’t get sick,” Hakyeon sighed. “You were in the rain for such a long time.”

“It wasn’t that long.”

He watched Hakyeon crouch and continue drying him before yawning into his palm.

“It was long enough to have us worried about you.”

Hongbin sneezed once again, prompting the other to help him into the warm clothes he retrieved from his dresser. He recognized them as the male’s favorite checkered pajama pants and university sweatshirt, along with a pair of black fluffy socks.

Hongbin needed those socks. His feet were _always_ cold.

“Hakyeon...I didn’t know what to do.”

He looked up nervously and found that Hakyeon was already waiting for him. His eyes weren’t comforting the way they usually were, but they weren’t angry or upset, either. They were sad. Nothing more, and nothing less.

“You cannot do that to me again.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Never, ever, run off without telling someone where you’re going. You aren’t a child, but there are people that care about you and want you to be safe. It’s okay to lose your way. Just don’t lose yourself in the process. You don’t have to face anything alone. Okay?”

The sides of Hongbin’s mouth turned downward into a frown, and he bit the inside of his cheek as the tears he’d been holding back spilled over. He shook his head and sniffled quietly.

“You’re so cute when you cry,” Hakyeon cooed, rubbing Hongbin’s back as he clung to his chest.

“ **I’m not crying. I don’t cry.** ”

“There, there, my little cry baby. I’m here. Everything will be alright.”


	16. Saints | Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 16. **"I'm not going anywhere."**  
>  \+ A twist on one of many tales of St. Valentine.

_“Taekwoon.”_

Taekwoon opened his dark eyes and looked up. A masked stranger stared back at him, their outline illuminated by the candle in the holder behind them. If he was younger, something like that would have made him nervous. He was used to being ostracized now. It was one of many prices he paid for freeing prisoners.

The stranger revealed an old set of keys hanging from a large charcoal-colored ring and unlocked his cell. They closed the rusty door behind them after entering and knelt at his naked, dirty feet. He was properly confused. Visitors weren’t allowed. Ever.

Taekwoon gasped and quickly sat up straight when the stranger removed their mask and messy brown hair fell over their eyes. It wasn’t a stranger at all. It was just Sanghyuk.

“Ah, there’s that sparkle.” Sanghyuk pulled a flask filled with water from his shoulder, unscrewing the top and pushing it into Taekwoon’s hands. “Here, drink.”

He watched Sanghyuk hide four sealed packets of food in an opening they created in the wall furthest from the cell door while he drank the water. Taekwoon complained like a child all the while he cleaned the dust and dirt from his cheeks, but he let him do it anyway.

“Has anything happened? Are you hurt?”

“You can’t be here.”

“Would it kill you to express some gratitude?”

“Not if it means you stay longer and risk getting caught,” Taekwoon snapped in a hoarse voice. Sanghyuk’s sharp jaw clenched in the dim lighting.

He was sure he would leave, it never took much to get him angry, but Sanghyuk shocked him by advancing instead. Taekwoon shut his eyes as their teeth clashed and his calloused hands reached out to settle on his broad chest.

“You can’t be here,” Taekwoon repeated between urgent kisses.

“I will go whenever I decide,” Sanghyuk growled. His gloved fingers combed through the black strands of Taekwoon’s hair and held him still.

“Sanghyuk-”

“ **I’m not going anywhere**.”

Taekwoon sighed. He gave a strong, firm shove, breaking the spell of the moment. Sanghyuk caught his breath and leaned so their foreheads were touching. They stared into each other’s eyes in silence.

“How can I leave when you look at me like that?” Sanghyuk murmured. “With the sun and the moon and all of the stars in your eyes?”

“Since when are you a poet?” Taekwoon chuckled.

“Since the fateful day you stole my heart.”

Shaking his head, Taekwoon took a deep breath. He wished they had more time somewhere else.

“Go on. Your father will be worried.”

“To hell with that man,” Sanghyuk dismissed. “His character is absolutely dreadful.”

“He introduced you to me. Don’t take that for granted.”

Sanghyuk frowned and stood, correcting his outfit. Before he turned to go, Taekwoon caught his gloved hand. He left a small, folded piece of parchment in his palm.

“What’s this?” Sanghyuk asked curiously, moving to unravel it.

“Open it once you return to your rooms.”

“You never make things easy for me.”

“I would not be me if I did.”

Taekwoon smiled softly after Sanghyuk left a kiss on the crown of his head. He corrected the man’s face covering and watched as he exited the cell. Sanghyuk wasted no time locking the door and tucking the ring of keys away.

“I shall return as soon as I can.”

“Goodbye, my valentine.”

“Will you wait for me?”

“Evermore.”


	17. Pillowtalk | Hyuken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ 17. **"Your head between my legs sounds so good right now."**  
> 

_“ **Your head between my legs sounds so good right now.** ” _

Jaehwan giggled breathlessly into his cell phone, moaning a few seconds later as he continued stroking his cock. He was so hard it was almost uncomfortable.

“Maybe if you were here, and maybe if you asked nicely, I would let you fuck my throat...”

_“Naughty boy.”_

“Says the one fantasizing about my lips stretched around his cock,” Jaehwan whined as he squeezed himself.

_“Says the one daydreaming about getting stretched and filled with said cock.”_

Jaehwan swore under his breath. He slowed down a bit so he could last longer.

“You fucked me so good before you left...I hate you for living so far away.”

_“No, you don’t, baby.”_

“Yes, I do..” Jaehwan pouted.

_“You’re just grumpy because you can’t ride me, that’s all.”_

“Stop trying to make me come. I don’t wanna get off the phone yet.”

_“We can keep talking after we finish.”_

“Yeah?” Jaehwan mumbled.

_“If that’s what my baby wants, yes. Or we can go for another round.”_

Arching his back, Jaehwan eased two of his fingers inside himself. He pressed against his walls the way Sanghyuk would’ve had be been there, moaning softly from the stimulation as he continued pumping his cock in slow motions.

“Your fingers...feel so fucking good...” Jaehwan gasped.

_“You like getting stretched by daddy’s fingers, don’t you, Jaehwan?”_

_“Fuck...”_

_“Answer me, baby.”_

Jaehwan nodded even though Sanghyuk couldn’t see him. “Y-yes, I like taking daddy’s fingers...I like them so much...”

_“What are daddy’s fingers preparing you for?”_

He added a third finger before whispering, _“d-daddy’s cock.”_

_“Why do you need to be prepared before taking daddy’s cock?”_

“Because it’s big,” Jaehwan’s voice trembled, and his hands were in the same condition. “It’s long and thick...and it hurts if I’m not prepared first.”

_“Have you taken daddy’s cock without being prepared first?”_

Jaehwan bit his lip and flushed, thinking of the few times they were in public and he couldn’t wait until they returned home. “Mhm...”

_“Has daddy ever fucked you raw before?”_

“Yes...daddy has fucked me raw a few times...”

His phone vibrated against his ear. Jaehwan reluctantly slipped his fingers out and grabbed it, typing his passcode and clicking the message Sanghyuk sent him. It was an image of his perfectly sculpted lower abdomen and one of his large hands wrapped around his cock.

A frustrated moan was all Sanghyuk needed to hear to know that he’d seen the image.

_“Sounds like someone’s close.”_

Jaehwan’s heart jumped into his throat. He had heard that phrase countless times before: mumbled against his lips in the kitchen, whispered on his burning skin in the summertime, growled in his ear while he rode Sanghyuk like his life depended on it. It was only a matter of time now.

“Gonna come...gonna...make a mess on daddy’s hand...” Jaehwan mumbled in an uncharacteristically hushed voice.

_“Yeah?”_

“Yeah...”

_“You’re such a good boy.”_ Sanghyuk purred over the line. _“Daddy thinks you deserve a reward. After you come and catch your breath, daddy is going to fuck you nice and slow until you fall apart all over again. Would you enjoy that?”_

“Yes, please...please let me have it,” Jaehwan begged as his hands moved faster and faster. He was desperate to release the pressure that had been building inside him for the last half hour. He felt as if his heart was going to explode.

_“Come for daddy, angel.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are loved! Happy 2021!


End file.
